Brave Boys
by doll.kelsey
Summary: Sakura and Kiba smut/fluff "...but Kiba is a little more reckless than Naruto or maybe he is just a lot more dumb. He kneeled down with her and put her chin in his hand, she made a tiny surprised noise, and opening her mouth. He kissed her."


"Kiba…"

He smirked at her and kissed her harder, with his hand down her shorts.

"We're in the woods anyone can come out here, what if someones training out here…" Sakura whimpered as he ripped off her shorts.

Squeezing her legs together he shoved his cock in between her thighs rubbing her clit with it. "Tell me to stop then"

She was whimpering, moving her hips. "Kiba…"

He moved faster rubbing his hardness into her, grinding it hard, Sakura was almost moaning. "Tell me to stop Sakura" he put a hand up her shirt and pinched a nipple. She squealed.

"Uhnn don't stop, please Kiba I want it" he smirked, picking her up and pushing her back into a large tree. "What do you want" Sakura was begging with her eyes.

"Kiba, I want _it._" She whined

"What? What do you want baby" He whispered while sucking on her neck, getting lost in her sweet smell.

"I want you in me" she whispered.

"Hmmm, but you want what in where?" Sakura was blushing bright, he was going to make her say something vulgar to him before he gave her what she wanted. She pouted. He grinded against her some more, smirking. "I.. I uhh, I want you to…"

"Come on sweet heart, are you going to be shy now?" Her entire face turned scarlet

"I want you to put your dick in my pussy, please Kiba please fuck me" He smiled sweetly and whispered "Good girl" in her ear before slamming himself into her. Thrusting as hard and fast as he could, she was scratching his back with her nails and it only turned him on more. Sakura screamed and moaned. "Shhhhhh baby, what if someone hears you" he said before biting her tongue. She made little gurgly throaty noises as he slammed into her. He sped up, hitting her in the right spot over and over Sakura clawed deeper into his back and her little body arched into the tree as she came.

He growled at her "Coming before me again?" He put her down bent her over pushing her chest into the tree. "Remember what I said I'd do if you came before me again?" He whispered into her ear. Her eyes went wide, she mumbled something incoherently, Kiba spit on her tiny little butthole, and then shoved his tip in. Sakura cried out. "Ahh Kiba no not there take it out I wont cum again Kiba!" He thrust the tip in and out a bit "Do you really want me to stop now? I know how you are" He slowly thrusted a little further into her, she was so tight there it was squeezing him he doubted he could fit the whole thing in. Sakura let out a tiny moan, she looked back at him and pouted. He smirked again, she's so cute when she's flushed and horny. He moved a little further in and that little pout contorted, her eyes glassy, her mouth open. He pulled out and looked at her. "You ready to head home?" her eyes got huge and worried. "No, ah no Kiba I mean, we can't you haven't came, I mean"

"I'm alright, I'll rub one out later, lets go"

She pushed her ass up higher into the air, face against the tree.

"Don't be so mean…" she mumbled.

He laughed, she always is like this, she tries to act like a good girl, but she's so dirty. She can't help herself, she loves it so much, yet she doesn't want to be a dirty girl_. Its all right Sakura-chan I'll keep your secret. _He pushed his dick into her ass, fitting the entire length in. Sakura cried out, but after a few good thrusts she was moaning for it, "Does it feel good, baby?" he cooed, speeding up

"uuhhhhhnn yeah its soo uhhuhh" Sakura was gone, he was feeling it too though, she was so tight here, and the way she was whining for it, he couldn't even stop his hips they went harder and harder into her. He was thrusting at a speed only a ninja could muster, and Sakura was crying out like he was going to break her. Then she started to come again and Kiba knew the moment it got tighter he was done for, he came, shooting his thick load into her ass. He pulled out and it dripped out.  
He shoved his still hard cock into her pussy again. She squeaked in surprise. "Kiba… its too much" He was gone, he was on instinct, thrusting hard into her pussy, holding so hard onto her hips it was leaving bruises, Sakura just kept coming, she couldn't take it, the multiple orgasms we're turning her brain to mush, Kiba was in some other animalistic world. He finally thrusted in so deep that his thick cum filled her insides. She cried out, and when he pulled out, Sakura fell to the ground. Cum dripped onto the grass, she was soaked in sweat. She glared up at him

"You're so mean" he rubbed the back of his head. "sorry I got carried away again.. ehehe" She sighed, pulling her shorts back on. "I don't know if I can walk right." He blushed. "Yeah sorry," He picked her up and put her on his back.

They walked through the forest in a sleepy silence. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck nuzzling him as she dozed of. He walked out of the woods and went through town. He stopped at the bench he usually finds Shikamaru at when he's not on missions. He wasn't there today of course, he was on a mission. He laid Sakura down, her small fit body glowed in the sunset, her eyes opened a bit. She pouted at him and closed them again.

Sakura sighed, she was on a break with Hinata, she'd been trying to teach her some new medical ninjutsu, but right now they were laying in the summer sun on the grass. Hinata turned over to Sakura, she was awful fidgety today. She smiled shyly,

"Naruto kissed me." She said softly, pushing her index fingers together. Sakura smiled at her. Yes, Naruto is a bit smitten, ever since the battle with Pain. She's heard him blabber on about holding hands and dumb stuff, sweet stuff. He can go on and on for so long, only to stopping to slurp his damn ramen. She looked at her friend, it made Sakura feel so warm. Those two, dripping in their mushy love, she liked their warmth. It was shortly after the two got close, that Sakura started spending more time around Hinata's team as well.

Six months earlier

Naruto and Hinata were walking awkwardly next to each other. Sakura and Kiba walked behind them, Shino had already gone, he had better things to do, but Sakura wasn't that lucky, and by Kiba's sour expression, neither was he. They both let out a sigh, then looked over at each other, and laughed. He put his arms behind his head,  
"Hey Sakura you wanna leave these blushing idiots with me." She laughed, "Yeah, okay" The two got lost quick, and in love idiots didn't even notice.

Sakura had never spent much time with the Inuzaka boy, he was always rowdy, like Naruto, and always with his dog. Sakura gave Akumaru a quick pat, he was tailing behind them. She giggled as he licked her hand. Kiba chuckled "He likes you" he mumbled.

"Yeah?" she asked "Good, I like him to" she bent down and rubbed her nose into his neck. "I really like dogs"

Kiba looked at the girl cuddling his companion, he never really looked at her, not the way she is right now, she's really… he blushed, she's really cute.

He remembered all the dumb boys fawning over her in the academy, he never really paid attention to her, she was really useless in the beginning, he remembered her and Ino's battle at the chunin exams, she was strong but nothing special. She's now one of the best medics the leaf has, and she could kill a man with one fist, but all those images of her, they didn't fit together with this one, with Sakura cuddling his dog, his precious friend.

Some things happen fast, not like Naruto and Hinata, they move slow, but Kiba is a little more reckless than Naruto. He might just be a lot more dumb. He kneeled down with her and put her chin in his hand, she made a tiny surprised noise, and opened her mouth. He kissed her.

Sakura looked into his eyes, he was holding her chin up, he was cute. She used to listen to Ino talk about how Kiba probably looked great naked, she's so dumb and vulgar that Ino. Sakura pictured it in her head for a minute and blushed, gasping a little bit. He kissed her when her mouth opened from her gasp. His mouth was so warm, she likes kisses, they are so far and in-between for her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. He was so warm, his whole body just radiated heat. She kissed him back heavily, Sakura was never really into tongue kissing, it grossed her out, but when he slipped his tongue into her mouth she didn't stop him.

Of course that little encounter didn't lead directly to sex. But Kiba and Sakura both really enjoyed kissing each other. Every time they got a free moment, they were off somewhere mouth to mouth. Then soon enough, Sakura depended on Kiba's warmth, she would seek him out whenever he came home from a mission, kiss his cheeks and tell him things. She had secrets of course and finally she found someone who'd let her curl up in his lap and listen. But not only did he listen, he got so animated telling her his own stories.

Sex, just sort of came along the way.

They were running inside Sakura's apartment from a sudden rainstorm soaked to the bone, laughing hysterically the two fell onto the floor, kissing, ripping off soaked clothes.

Kiba hovered over her naked damp body, he was nervous, but the animal inside him was raging. He licked her nipple and the nuzzled her neck whispering "are you sure?" She just nodded, and gasped when he slowly pushed his full length through her virginity. He started slow letting her get used to it, she clawed at his back, which is something he will know her for. Her little digging claws scratching up his back. It didn't take him long the first time, and Sakura didn't cum. Kiba learns later how to make her scream, but Sakura was hooked since then. She gave that brave dumb ass her virginity. No one else would be brave enough to kiss her like he did, maybe that's why she liked him so much. He was brave and blunt with his feelings, he was everything the Uchiha boy she loved so long ago was not, but he was more beautiful to her now the Sasuke ever was to her then. His stupid brown eyes, and dumb red lines down his cheeks, his dumb stupidest messy hair. Her little heart beat fast when she thought about him. It was like a school girl crush but better because he showed her the attention she needed.

It really was an odd pairing that no one had seen coming.


End file.
